Magnétisme
by pims-dana
Summary: Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Entrez donc dans le jeu, mais n'espérez pas en ressortir vivant. Il vous traque, il sent votre odeur, votre parfum. Il exerce sur vous une attraction contre laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous battre. Tentez de vous défaire de ses filets et les mailles se rétréciront. Vous faîtes déjà partie de son Oeuvre. Numéro Six. One Shot - UA - Lemon - Violence


**Hello !  
**_ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ici, je m'en voit désolée ! Si certains s'intéressent à mes autres textes qu'ils me le disent en message privé je leur enverrais l'adresse du site où je publie. Je pense que je publierai seulement ici mes OS. _

_Cet Os est parti d'une idée d'une auteur que j'admire. Merci à elle pour l'idée ! _

**_Warning : Rating M pour Lemon - Violence._**

* * *

_**Crédits : **  
Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à leur auteur : Tite Kubo.  
**Gaia Omoshira** m'appartiens, ainsi que **Anzu** et Leiko qui sont seulement citées. La trame m'appartiens également, respectez mon travail.  
Sur une idée originale de **Neko. **  
Betâ lectrice : **Kamizu83**_

* * *

**Magnétisme**

**«** _Le roi galope_

_Repoussant les ombres_

_Faisant cliqueter son armure_

_Faisant voler les os_

_Avalant la chair_

_Grinçant des dents_

_Écrasant les cœurs_

_Il va seul_

_Vers un horizon lointain._ **»**

« Il est huit heures et demi du matin et vous écoutez les informations de votre région. Le sujet du jour est encore ce tueur en série qui sévit partout dans le pays, frappant les femmes âgées entre vingt et trente ans et qui a déjà fait trois victimes. La dernière victime, une jeune femme de … »

L'homme coupa sa radio et cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo devant lui. Il en avait marre d'entendre parler de cette histoire de tueur en série que les autorités étaient incapables de coincer. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa femme puisqu'elle avait largement dépassé les trente ans et ni pour sa fille puisqu'il n'en avait pas et n'avait qu'un garçon apte à se défendre contre ce malade qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux faibles femmes.

Après avoir fini de se préparer il descendit à la cuisine, enfila sa veste de costume, embrassa sa femme et sortit de la maison, sa mallette à la main. Sa femme resta sur le pas de la porte lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

« A ce soir Sõsuke. »

Il ne répondit pas et s'empressa de prendre le chemin qui le mènerait vers la station de métro la plus proche. Une fois là-bas il se faufila entre les gens, pressé par le temps et bouscula un homme qui fit tomber tout son dossier, éparpillant ses dizaines de feuillets sur le sol sans que Sõsuke ne l'aide à ramasser. L'homme d'affaires ne se retourna pas, il s'engouffra dans le métro et oublia cet incident minime. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Le jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé avait presque les larmes aux yeux, il ramassait ses feuilles en retenant ses larmes. Oui Hanataro Yamada était en retard mais en plus on marchait sur ses belles feuilles, il allait encore se faire engueuler.

« Attends je vais t'aider. » Fit une vois féminine au dessus de lui.

Le garçon releva les yeux vers la voix et il vit une jolie jeune femme s'agenouiller devant lui, la vingtaine, ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à ses reins en tresses folles. Elle lui fit un sourire empli de douceur qui fit refouler ses larmes, elle semblait être la gentillesse incarnée.

« Oh tu es de la police ? Demanda – t – elle en voyant le sigle de la police en en – tête des pages qu'elle manipulait.

-O - Oui. Balbutia – t – il.

-Alors ne t'en fais pas je ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a d'écris. »

Il voulut la remercier mais elle lui fit de nouveau un sourire doux qui lui coupa la parole. Elle lui tendit une liasse de feuille, se releva et repartit d'un bon pas.

« Bonne journée ! »

Hanataro se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer mais le flot de personnes l'avait déjà englouti. Il baissa les yeux et vit une carte étudiante au sol, celle de la jeune femme ! Il la saisit et regarda le nom inscris dessus : « Gaia Omoshira », il la fourra dans sa poche et se promis d'appeler sa faculté pour signaler sa perte de carte, il aurait peut être la chance de la revoir.

Revigoré par cette rencontre agréable il se pressa de se rendre au commissariat Central du District où il travaillait, à quelques pâtés de maison de là. A peine eut – il franchit la porte vitrée à l'épreuve des balles que son supérieur lui tomba dessus.

« - Vous êtes en retard Yamada.

-Je sais Capitaine ! Veuillez m'excuser !

-Dépêchez vous de prendre votre place officier, une réunion d'urgence commence dans quelques minutes et votre Lieutenant attends ses dossiers.

-Bien. »

Le jeune homme fila rapidement dans son petit bureau tout au fond du commissariat. Il passa devant plusieurs bureaux encombrés de papier et d'ordinateurs derniers cris, saluant rapidement ceux qui travaillaient déjà derrière. Il avait tellement peur du Capitaine Kuchiki qu'il osait à peine prononcer un « bonjour » aux autres du bout des lèvres de peur qu'il lui reproche ces marques de politesse qui le retardait dans son travail d'officier archiviste.

A peine fut – il assit que déjà quelqu'un lui sautait dessus, une furie aux cheveux rouge qui n'était autre que son Lieutenant.

« - Oh Lieutenant Abarai vous m'avez fait peur !

-T'as peur de tout Yamada, c'est pas compliqué d'y arriver ! » Rit le lieutenant. « Et toi vu la tronche que tu tires Kuchiki a dû te tomber dessus dès ton arrivée.

-Oui … » Couina l'archiviste.

« - T'en fais pas c'est pas contre toi c'est cette histoire de meurtre en série qui met tout le monde sur les dents.

-Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous en inquiéter vous … »

Le Lieutenant se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda tous ses collègues s'activer, certains se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de conférence. Il soupira et regarda de nouveau le petit jeune homme près de lui, il l'aimait bien mais il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas sur le terrain.

« - Personne n'est infaillible et sûrement pas ce mec, on finira par le choper. Et à ce moment là il passera un sale quart d'heure. » Il laissa un silence. « Bon ! »

Hanataro sursauta encore ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle, rehaussant ses tatouages au niveau du front.

« - Allez retrouve-moi tous mes comptes rendus sur cette affaire, je reviens dans dix minutes. Je dois les avoir pour la réunion. Pendant ce temps je vais aller terroriser Izuru. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles le Lieutenant repartit comme il était arrivé, furtivement et d'un bon pas énergique. Hanataro se dirigea vers son mur d'archives, le Rucher comme tout le monde l'appelait et sortit le carton qui correspondait au casier de Renji Abarai. Quand il y vit le capharnaüm qu'il y régnait, il soupira de plus belle. Le Lieutenant avait la sale manie de n'absolument rien classer du tout et de déléguer autant de paperasse qu'il le pouvait, surtout à Yamada ou Izuru.

Mais Hanataro prit son courage à deux mains et tria rapidement ses dossiers pour n'en former qu'un seul sur le tueur. Il finit par remettre le reste dans la boite, il classerait ce bazar plus tard et fit une synthèse de tous les comptes rendu du dossier.

Le tueur était un homme aux multiples identités, un caméléon capable de se fondre dans la foule sans que personne ne le remarque puisque pour l'instant, en un mois de tuerie et cinq victimes à son actif, les policiers n'avaient trouvés aucun témoin oculaire qui pourrait reconnaître avoir vu le tueur.

Cet homme ne s'attaquait qu'aux femmes entre vingt et trente ans travaillant dans les bars, les boites de nuit, les clubs de strip-tease mais surtout elles étaient toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres.

Le mode opératoire de l'homme était simple : il séduisait la jeune femme, couchait avec elle avec le consentement de sa future victime, absolument aucune trace de viol ou de violence n'avait été retrouvé sur les diverses victimes et ensuite il les égorgeait. Avec leur propre sang il inscrivait un chiffre sur leur poitrine, il en était rendu au chiffre Cinq. Comme s'il faisait un compte de ses victimes.

Hanataro eut un frisson dans le dos. Cet homme était vraiment fort, il avait des rapports sexuels avec ses victimes et pourtant les policiers n'avaient retrouvés aucune trace d'ADN sur les scènes de crimes. Et même s'ils en avaient trouvé le jeune homme était sûr qu'ils ne le trouveraient dans aucune base de données. Cet homme était une ombre, un fantôme impalpable, comme une fumée de cigarette, on voit son ombre, à peine ses contours mais on ne peut la saisir entre ses doigts.

« - Alors Hanataro t'a fini ? » Gueula la voix de son Lieutenant.

L'archiviste sursauta – encore une fois – ce qui fit rire une fois de plus l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Le petit jeune homme jeta un œil à Kira au loin qui semblait encore plus dépressif que d'habitude. Il tendit le dossier ainsi que la synthèse à son supérieur.

« - T'as même fait un compte rendu ? Merci ! Bon allez, réunion des huiles !

-Bonne chance Lieutenant.

-Je vais en avoir besoin, Kuchiki et Hitsugaya ont l'air remontés comme des coucous suisses ! »

Abarai fit un signe avec son dossier à Yamada et alla grimper les marches qui menaient au centre des opérations du commissariat. Il y retrouva les autres Lieutenants du district ainsi que les principaux Capitaines qui avaient pu se libérer. Cette histoire du Tueur au Chiffre comme les médias l'appelaient affolait tout le monde et surtout la population, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour eux.

« - On va finir par l'arrêter ce taré qui profite des filles avant de les tuer comme de vulgaires cochons. » Se jura le Lieutenant avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son Capitaine, plus glacial et fermé que jamais.

* * *

Il était plus de vingt heures quand Gaia se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu sa carte étudiante et elle se maudit d'être aussi tête en l'air. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie d'appeler sa faculté pour savoir combien lui coûterait cette perte.

La foule dans les couloirs du métro était encore compacte à cette heure – ci et une fois de plus quelqu'un freina devant elle sans prévenir, pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans elle dût ralentir à son tour. Et ce fut l'homme derrière elle qui la bouscula sans ménagement. La jeune femme voulut se retourner pour s'excuser mais quelqu'un la poussa sur le côté et elle fut contrainte d'avancer. Elle soupira une fois arrivée à l'air libre et se dirigea rapidement vers son lieu de travail.

Derrière elle l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans fixait son dos où battaient ses longs cheveux, ses tresses s'emmêlant dedans. Ses yeux de glace la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une rue adjacente. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un sourire malsain collé au visage. Et calmement il lui emboita le pas, sans se presser avec une démarche chaloupée. Il décida qu'il allait même prendre le temps d'aller prendre son diner avant de la rejoindre. Oui il avait largement le temps avant de terminer son œuvre.

Gaia arriva presqu'en courant devant le bar – boite de nuit où elle travaillait, « **_The Strawberry_ **», en somme tout en programme. Heureusement pour elle, bien trop timide, elle n'était que serveuse, il était hors de question pour elle de monter sur scène. Même si son patron, un allumé du nom de Urahara Kisuke, tentait de la pousser à faire au moins une prestation par mois, elle s'y refusait. Jamais elle n'oserait se dévoiler de la sorte. Ce n'était pas une question de dégout par rapport à ce genre de show, ni le problème d'être pudique. Elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas à la hauteur de ces filles magnifiques, si bien dans leur corps.

Elle frappa à la large porte noire et le videur, Chad Yasutora, vint lui ouvrir, il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et la mena à l'homme qui accueillait tous les clients, à sa vue Gaia ne put s'empêcher de rougir de la tête aux pieds. Elle était secrètement amoureuse d'Ichigo Kurosaki depuis qu'elle travaillait au Strawberry, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer et de toute façon il était hors de question pour elle que leur amitié dépasse le cadre du travail. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie en dehors du Club et ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle préférait garder son image parfaite de gentleman dans son smoking trois pièces qui le mettait si bien en valeur.

« - Salut Gaia ! » La salua joyeusement Ichigo.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe il savait très bien que la serveuse avait un faible pour lui et il trouvait ça très touchant. Si la serveuse en chef, Hallibel ne lui en avait pas parlé il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué. Gaia n'était le genre de fille collante et expansive dès que quelqu'un lui plaisait. Elle se mettait toujours en retrait des autres et préférait les laisser parler plutôt que de s'imposer. Elle n'était pas effacée comme certaines filles, non, elle savait juste laisser plus de place aux autres qu'a elle-même. Mais il sentait en elle une joie de vivre qui bouillonnait et qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

« - Bonsoir Ichigo. » Gaia rougit de nouveau. « On va avoir beaucoup de clients ce soir ?

« -Je pense. Une veille de long weekend comme ça les gens vont vouloir se détendre avant de partir à la mer avec toute la petite famille. »

Pendant qu'il discutait de tout et de rien et que le rougissement de Gaia s'estompait, Ichigo continuait de penser. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais il n'était pas vraiment de ce bord là. Il eut un sourire en pensant à son fiancé, le Lieutenant de police Abarai Renji. Ils se voyaient peu en ce moment à cause de leurs horaires quelques peu décalées et à cause de cette histoire de meurtres en série mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le principal.

Il reposa ses yeux d'ambres sur Gaia, dont les yeux bleus marines à la limite du violet reflétaient sourdement la lumière tamisée du vestibule. Elle était très appréciée au club, toujours là pour aider les autres, pour finir un ourlet mal commencé, elle redressait les jeunes femmes qui arrivaient et qui ne prenaient pas leur travail au sérieux. Gaia était la seconde d'Hallibel elle se devait donc de se montrer ferme. Ça avait été dur au début mais elle avait finalement rapidement pris ses marques, là où sa chef gueulait et incendiait Gaia jouait sur la psychologie et n'hésitait pas à menacer d'une voix douce. Et la plupart du temps ses menaces voilées par son sourire faisaient effet et on l'écoutait.

« - Bon je dois aller me changer.

-On se voit à la pause. » Ichigo lui fit un clin d'œil.

« -Evidemment ! »

Gaia fila vers la salle principale du bar. L'espace était clairement délimité d'un coté un noir sombre, martelé de gris, un bar imposant avec sa façade de bouteilles toutes plus esthétiques les unes que les autres et d'un autre côté, séparé par un très large rideau de perles et de fils, la salle de strip-tease burlesque, tapissée de rouge et d'argenté. Des fauteuils confortables autour de tables en sablier, et une scène de spectacles pourvut de barre d'acier complétait le tableau.

La jeune femme se rendit vers le bar et salua les deux barmans Ikkaku et Yumichika, un couple de gay aussi atypique que leur looks respectifs. Elle posa son sac et demanda les clés du vestiaire aux deux garçons, Yumichika lui tendit et lui fit la bise par-dessus le bar. La serveuse se rendit dans les vestiaires où Hallibel, Hinamori et Rukia étaient déjà là.

« - C'est pas souvent que tu es en retard Gaia ! » S'amusa sa chef.

« -Je suis désolée il y avait du monde dans le métro.

-Tant que tu es là c'est le principal. » La rassura Momo.

Gaia opina du chef alors que Hallibel sortait de la pièce pour aller s'entretenir avec Urahara à l'étage. La jeune femme ouvrit son casier et enfila son uniforme. Rukia la regarda du coin de l'œil et comme tous les jours elle contempla le tatouage qui lui parcourait tout le côté gauche du corps, il partait de sa hanche, passait sur son épaule et se terminait sur son annulaire.

« - Excuse-moi Gaia mais je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda la petite jeune femme.

« -Oui, évidemment. »

La grande brune se retourna vers elle et remarqua de nouveau à quel point elle était grande pour une fille, elle dépassait Rukia d'une bonne tête.

« - Ce tatouage … Il représente quoi ?

-Ah … Ce sont des signes celtiques très anciens qui représentent la puissance de la Terre. Mon prénom à une signification très forte, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à mes origines. C'est tout. »

Gaia lui fit un sourire et se retourna vers son vestiaire pour terminer d'enfiler sa tenue. Rukia ne dit pas un mot de plus, comprenant que le sujet était clos et partit vers la salle sans discuter. Elle enfila son pantalon noir moulant, ses bottes à talons compensées blanches et dût demander de l'aide à Hinamori pour lacer son corset à l'arrière. La jeune femme se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait pu passer par la tête à son – dégénéré – de patron pour imposer des tenues aussi bizarres à ses serveuses. En effet en haut elles portaient toutes un corset underbust noir au laçage rouge dans le dos, des chaines d'argent blanc sur les flancs. En dessous elles mettaient un bustier blanc et sur leurs épaules pendait un collier – épaulettes de chaines d'argent blanc.

Une fois le laçage fini, Gaia aida son amie à fermer le sien et elles attachèrent leurs ceintures de service rouge à leur taille. Cette ceinture était munie d'une sacoche pendant sur leurs hanches où elles mettaient leur calepin, crayon et compagnie qui leur servait à prendre les commandes, on trouvait ensuite sur cette ceinture plusieurs emplacements pour mettre un décapsuleur, d'autres crayons et même un tube de rouge à lèvres. Suivaient ensuite deux autres petite pochettes tombant sur la seconde hanche, l'une d'elle servait à mettre la monnaie des pourboires recueillis, la seconde contenait des préservatifs au nom du bar que les filles devaient distribuer aux clients qui s'en allaient. Un cadeau d'au revoir comme disait toujours Urahara.

Une fois leur attirail enfin bouclé Gaia attacha les cheveux de Momo en deux petits chignons de chaque côté de sa tête et y attacha des petits rubans. Elle attacha quand à elle ses cheveux en une grossière natte d'où ressortaient ses tresses habituelles et la fixa en un chignon rapide sur son crâne, elle y planta deux bâtons ouvragés destinés à tenir sa lourde masse toute la soirée et elles furent enfin prêtes.

Pendant plus d'une heure elles aidèrent à mettre en place la salle, plaçant des verres, des bougies sur les tables, les allumant. Gaia alla même aider un peu les garçons derrière le bar puisque le troisième barman, Hisagi, était de congé aujourd'hui. Enfin sur les coups de vingt et une heure les danseuses arrivèrent, Matsumoto, Neliel, Leiko, Anzu et enfin Yoruichi, la seconde gérante et aussi mais surtout la femme de Urahara qui le menait par le bout du nez sans efforts.

Les clients arrivèrent doucement après, s'installant soit au bar soit dans la salle de spectacles et la danse des serveuses commença. Gaia et ses compagnes devaient être aux petits soins pour les clients, veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien et n'aient qu'à lever le petit doigt pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Et c'était comme ça quatre soirs par semaine, mais Gaia ne regrettait rien, elle aimait son travail et elle en avait besoin pour pouvoir décrocher de ses cours et de sa vie sans goût.

* * *

Il se rendit au club « **_The Strawberry_** » aux environs de vingt trois heures. Il aimait l'odeur que cette nuit avait, une odeur de victoire, de plaisir glorieux. Il goûta l'air de la langue, découvrant ses dents blanches et ses canines un peu plus longues que la moyenne, des effluves de soja, de viande grillée montaient vers le ciel et plus il approchait de l'entrée du bar plus il sentait des parfums d'hommes et de femmes. Il fit la queue tranquillement, il était d'un naturel peu patient mais il savait attendre, dans ces moments-là c'est l'attente qui était le meilleur. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, il eut presque la chair de poule en entrant dans le vestibule.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange l'accueillit en lui demandant son manteau et lui présentant une carte des prestations du club lui demandant quel forfait il préférait. Pendant qu'il rangeait son manteau sur un cintre doublé de velours l'homme le regarda de haut en bas. Il devait faire tomber les filles comme des mouches. Ichigo sentait son regard posé sur son corps, il se cambra un peu. Cet homme avait quelque chose de bestial dans le regard qui l'avait électrisé, s'il n'aimait pas Renji de tout son cœur et qu'il avait été célibataire il lui aurait sans aucun doute mit le grappin dessus. A la place il lui demanda son choix.

L'homme lui désigna la proposition la plus chère, discrétion, service illimité et accès à la salle de spectacle pour tous les shows. Ichigo lui fit un sourire encore plus étendu et lui demanda sa carte, l'homme lui sortit une liasse de billets qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire carnassier qui lui mit des frissons dans le dos.

« - Gardez la monnaie … » Il baissa les yeux sur son badge. « Ichigo. »

L'hôte fut incapable de répondre, l'homme franchit le seuil du bar alors que Ichigo restait la bouche ouverte. Cette voix, rauque et sensuelle venait de le perturber pour toute la soirée.

L'homme franchit les portes battantes et pénétra dans le bar à proprement dit et comme par chance ce fut Gaia qui vint l'accueillir. Il détailla rapidement sa tenue plus qu'alléchante, elle lui fit un sourire un peu vacillant et dès qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens il vit ses oreilles rougir. Elle se reprit pourtant rapidement.

« - Veuillez m'accompagner Monsieur je vais vous menez à votre table privée. Souhaitez-vous commencer par les shows ou d'abord boire quelque chose du côté bar ?

-Restons du côté du bar pour le moment. » Fit – il d'une voix mielleuse.

A nouveau le sourire de Gaia trembla, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme avec un tel magnétisme dans les yeux. Elle osait à peine croiser ses orbes d'eau liquide, il était tout simplement divin.

« - Venez avec moi alors Monsieur.

-Gaia … »

Elle fut surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom mais après tout il était inscrit sur son badge. Elle frissonna, une longue secousse tout le long de son échine, les quatre lettres de son prénom avaient roulées sur sa langue, le long de sa gorge dans un son rocailleux et grave qui la fit vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre. Personne ne devrait être autorisé à parler aussi sensuellement. L'hôtesse se retourna vers son client.

« - Appelez-moi Grimmjow pour ce soir.

-Bien Mon … » Elle se reprit de justesse. « Grimmjow. »

La saveur de son prénom sur son palais la fit presque chavirer. Elle le laissa à une table un peu en retrait des autres qui donnait sur la salle du bar et retourna vers son poste de commande où elle tapota le choix de son client, un whisky sec ainsi qu'un Martini bien frais.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ? Elle voyait de très beaux hommes assez souvent au club pour ne pas se laisser avoir comme ça. Pourquoi avait – elle rougi dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, dès que ses orbes si profonds étaient entrés en contact avec les siens ? Elle enregistra la commande et partit voir un nouveau client. Elle leva les yeux sur le chemin et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Grimmjow. Il avait quelque chose de particulier qui émanait de lui, qui la magnétisait et lui donnait envie d'être proche de lui. Tout dans sa posture sentait la puissance, la confiance en soi, il avait une manière presque féline de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de tourner la tête vers le bar. Sa chemise noire moulait chaque muscle de ses bras qui roulait sous le tissu, il étirait son sourire sadique machinalement, lui donnant un air de prédateur tout à fait enjôleur.

Gaia faillit bousculer Hinamori tant elle était fixée sur lui. Elle s'excusa et retourna vers son client, un certain Gin Ichimaru. Au loin Grimmjow sourit un peu plus, il avait suivi le manège de la belle serveuse, sa proie était dans ses filets, il s'en léchait déjà les lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par apporter les consommations de Grimmjow et les déposa sur la table basse lui laissant au passage une magnifique vue sur son décolleté. Elle allait repartir quand il lui attrapa le poignet, un frisson parcourut tout son bras, sa peau était brûlante et râpeuse contre la sienne très douce. Elle regarda en direction de Chad qui surveillait mais là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait voir Gaia.

« - Reste boire avec moi. » Il lui désigna du menton le verre de Martini.

Gaia opina du chef, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à un client comme lui qui avait choisi la formule la plus chère et surtout celle qui lui laissait tous les droits. La jeune femme s'assit donc en face de l'homme et bût un peu du Martini qui glissa dans sa gorge comme une langue de feu.

Grimmjow regarda la jeune femme siroter sa boisson tout en dépliant ses jambes. Il y avait dans sa gentillesse, dans son innocence, quelque chose de terriblement sexy qui lui donnait envie de la serrer contre lui et de goûter à sa peau jusqu'à plus soif.

« - Je devrais retourner travailler … » Murmura – t – elle.

« -Tu devrais rester ici. » Suggéra – t – il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune répliques.

Gaia resta assise dans le fauteuil moelleux, appréciant le goût du Martini sur la langue, elle mordit dans une olive et ne loupa pas le regard intéressé de son client de la soirée. Quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre, elle aimait ce regard fiévreux qu'il lui lançait, elle se sentait presqu'invulnérable dans ses éclats de regards, c'était comme si elle était son seul centre d'attention et qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte.

Ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait et voulant s'éloigner de cet homme étrange et beaucoup trop attirant, Gaia termina son verre d'une traite et se leva sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Je vais vous chercher un nouveau verre. Et j'ai d'autres clients je dois vraiment m'occuper d'eux. »

Elle s'inclina rapidement tout en prenant son verre vide ainsi que celui encore à moitié rempli de Grimmjow et alla au bar en commander de nouveaux, Ikkaku allait lui faire une réflexion mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main avant de repartir vers ses autres clients qui, elle l'espérait, ne s'impatientaient pas trop.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à louvoyer entre les tables, elle finit par occulter la présence de Grimmjow dans le fond de la pièce et à s'occuper, l'esprit serein, de ses clients. Elle allait chercher une caisse de cerises alcoolisées dans la réserve quand Hallibel accourut vers elle.

« - Laisse je vais le faire occupe-toi de tes clients et surtout de celui avec le choix complet, il peut nous rapporter gros.

-Comment tu sais pour ce client ?

-Ichigo est venu me dire qu'il t'avait confié ce gros client, il me prévient toujours quand ce genre de personne est au Club.

-D'accord alors j'y vais, ses boissons doivent être prêtes. »

Gaia laissa sa caisse de cerises à sa supérieure et retourna en salle, elle saisit son plateau attitrée ou reposait deux verres et se dirigea d'un pas chaloupé vers la table la plus au fond. En la voyant arriver, Grimmjow eût un sourire carnassier qui donna à la jeune fille l'impression d'être une proie à l'odeur alléchante qui se jette directement dans la gueule du loup.

« - Te revoilà. » Fit – il d'une voix veloutée.

« -Désolée. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

-Toi. Nue. Dans mon lit. »

Gaia resta la bouche ouverte plusieurs secondes choquée par cette réponse, elle faillit même en faire tomber son plateau. Il lui avait lancé ça avec tellement de décontraction qu'elle failli y croire. Puis il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, on aurait dit un grondement d'orage de chaleur un soir brûlant d'été. Il finit par se lever, saisir son verre de whisky sans que la serveuse ne fasse un mouvement et le boire d'une traite avant de la fixer bien dans les yeux.

« - Emmène-moi dans la salle privée. »

Gaia acquiesça vivement de la tête, posa son plateau sur la table, elle viendrait tout nettoyer plus tard et l'incita à le suivre. Elle était toujours incapable de parler, pendant une seconde elle avait cru à sa proposition et pendant cette toute petite seconde elle s'était imaginée nue contre lui, contre son corps tout en muscles et en puissance. N'importe quoi ! Elle devait se reprendre, depuis quand ses hormones la guidaient avant sa raison ?

Alors qu'elle marchait vers le rideau qui séparait les deux salles, elle croisa Hallibel qui marchait d'un pas souple et élégant, déhanchant ses hanches avec minutie. Elle se pencha à son oreille juste quand elles se croisèrent.

« - Reste avec lui, je m'occupe des autres clients, distrait le. »

Gaia ne put rien répondre, leur échange n'avait duré que deux minuscules secondes. Hallibel salua de la tête l'homme qui la suivait mais elle eût du mal à voir son visage, dans la pénombre qui séparait les deux salles il était difficile de reconnaître quelqu'un. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le rideau de perles, l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de bras et laissa Grimmjow passer dans l'ouverture. Ils se frôlèrent et Gaia en eût des frissons de la tête aux pieds. Mais bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Son parfum mordoré lui rentra dans la tête comme une musique lancinante qui ne vous quitte pas.

En entrant dans la seconde pièce où se diffusait une musique langoureuse l'homme regarda de gauche à droite, puis se dirigea vers la droite où il trouva une table dans la pénombre près de la porte dissimulée marquée du mot « Privé ». Gaia le suivit en trottinant, normalement c'était elle qui plaçait les clients, celui-là semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Gaia prit un rafraichissement avant d'aller le rejoindre et lui proposa un cocktail qui parût lui plaire dès qu'il trempa les lèvres dedans. La jeune femme avait le coup d'œil pour deviner quel cocktail allait plaire à ses clients. Elle lui tendit ensuite un programme de la soirée mais il ne daigna pas s'y intéresser et regarda d'un air absent Neliel qui s'effeuillait doucement sur la scène.

« - Pourquoi tu fais pas comme elle ? » Demanda soudainement Grimmjow.

« -Je .. Je ne comprends pas votre question … »

Grimmjow émit un son de gorge qui passait clairement pour un signe d'énervement face à sa bêtise mais Gaia ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - Arrête de m' vouvoyer j' t'ai dit de m'appeler Grimmjow.

-D'accord Mon … Grimmjow. » Se reprit – t – elle de justesse.

« -Bien. Je réitère ma question, pourquoi tu danses pas sur scène comme la fille d'vant nous ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas leur talent. » Répondit simplement Gaia.

Le client la regarda de travers et la détailla de haut en bas c'est alors qu'il sembla enfin remarquer son très long tatouage, il eût un sourire de psychopathe et lui tendit la main. La jeune crut qu'il voulait – enfin – le programme et lui tendit. Au lieu de ça il saisit son poignet et le tordit un peu pour mieux voir la ligne épurée de son tatouage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu .. ?

-Tais-toi. »

Il toucha de l'index la ligne qui sillonnait son poignet, il la suivit de son avant-bras, contre son coude et s'arrêta sur la partie charnue de son bras, tout près de sa poitrine qui battait beaucoup trop à son goût. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus alors que le souffle de la jeune femme se coupait clairement attendant ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

« - Tu t'fous de ma gueule … »

Et il relâcha son poignet et se renfonça dans son siège soudainement beaucoup plus captivé par le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux. Gaia s'assit lourdement sur le siège près de lui et se tint un moment la peau là où il l'avait touché, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore son doigt le long de sa chair sensible. Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par le fait qu'elle se foute de sa gueule ? Bien sûr que non elle ne se moquait pas de lui en disant ça, elle le pensait sincèrement. Alors pourquoi son tatouage semblait dire le contraire ? Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi il contredisait ses mots aux yeux de Grimmjow. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à contempler sa peau quand le souffle chaud de Grimmjow heurta son oreille, elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger. La jeune femme arrêta de bouger, voir même de respirer, tous ses sens en alerte. Le souffle de l'homme déposait un voile de chaleur sur son oreille, elle se sentait fondre.

« - Tu trouves pas qu'on s'ennuie ? … » Il laissa un temps où elle entendit clairement sa langue claquer contre son palais. « Si on allait ailleurs ? »

Une nouvelle fois surprise par ses propos Gaia se retourna vers lui, se retrouvant tout en face de lui, leurs nez se touchant presque, elle en eût le souffle coupé. Ses yeux intensément bleus la fixèrent avec une lueur de défi. Grimmjow dût avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi perturbants que les siens, ce bleu marine semblable au ciel les soirs d'hiver lui donnait des envies de douceur, ce qu'il n'était pas en habitude d'avoir. C'était comme si un océan se ruait sur lui pour l'envelopper dans une chaleur tiède.

« - Comment ça ? » Balbutia Gaia.

Grimmjow se leva et s'étira, la laissant regarder les quelques centimètres de peau que dévoilait sa chemise lorsqu'il levait les bras. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur elle, quelque chose de nouveau brillait dans ses pupilles, de l'envie. Il ne put retenir son sourire de fou mais elle ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, celle-ci lui tira même un léger sourire à son tour.

« - Allons ailleurs. »

Et Grimmjow se dirigea vers la porte marquée du mot « Privé », Gaia bondit de son siège mais ne fit pas un pas pour le rejoindre. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil aguicheur avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la franchir, l'obscurité l'avalant complètement. La porte claqua et la jeune femme pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller dans cette partie du club, c'était la porte qui donnait vers le bureau de Urahara, s'il trouvait un de ses clients à elle là-bas elle ne donnait pas cher de son boulot. Urahara était sympa mais intransigeant concernant certaines règles. Mais si elle le rejoignait elle ne donnait pas cher d'elle-même tout court. Se retrouver seule avec lui dans un endroit aussi peu fréquenté relevait de se jeter dans un piège tout en sachant que c'en était un. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis décida qu'elle saurait se défendre contre lui.

Gaia lui emboita le pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Enfin elle espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir résister à cet homme magnétique.

La serveuse jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de pousser la clenche et de pénétrer dans le couloir qui donnait directement sur un escalier qui formait un coude un peu plus haut. Le petit couloir n'était éclairé que par une veilleuse de sécurité, la porte claqua derrière elle. Sentant sa peur des espaces clos prendre le pas sur elle, Gaia chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur contre le mur.

« - Grimmjow ? Allez revenez ne faites pas de conneries.

-J'suis pas parti. »

La serveuse sursauta et toucha du bout des doigts son torse, il s'avança vers elle, la lumière sanglante de la veilleuse lui donnant des airs de diable angélique, ou d'ange machiavélique elle ne savait pas ce qui conviendrait le mieux. Dans un réflexe qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Gaia pivota sur ses talons pour se retrouver dos aux escaliers. Il était hors de question pour elle de se retrouver sans issue vers laquelle s'enfuir. Il était très bien capable, elle le sentait, de la plaquer contre la porte sans ménagement. Une fois de plus elle se laissa aller à s'imaginer dans cette situation, et encore une fois son ventre s'enflamma à cette seule pensée lubrique. Elle se serait donné une gifle si elle avait pu. Malheureusement pour elle Grimmjow avait profité de ce mouvement pour agripper sa main et la plaquer contre son torse. Elle bloqua son coude, forçant sur son plexus pour qu'il ne s'avance pas plus.

« - On n'a pas le droit d'être ici.

-J'ai tous les droits, Gaia. » Il la détailla de haut en bas sans se gêner et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Pourquoi on ne profiterait pas d'être seuls pour s'occuper autrement ?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! En plus j'ai un petit ami ! » Mentit Gaia.

« - C'est encore plus excitant alors ! » S'esclaffa le bleuté.

D'un mouvement expert et sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, le jeune homme lui fit plier le coude et ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Gaia vacilla sur ses talons hauts et buta contre la première marche. Elle se sentit partir en arrière mais avant qu'elle ne tombe violemment sur les arêtes des marches le bras musclé de Grimmjow la retint et elle se retrouva complètement à sa merci, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'elle aurait voulu le retenir et elle fixa pendant une seconde ses lèvres juste au-dessus des siennes. La serveuse se mordit l'intérieur de joue pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour un homme mais, merde, elle ne le connaissait pas !

« - T'sais que c'est pas bien de mentir … » Murmura – t – il, son souffle parfumé à l'odeur musquée du whisky lui fit tourner la tête comme si elle avait trop bu.

-Je ne mens pas. » Bégaya – t – elle.

« - Si tu avais vraiment quelqu'un tu ne tremblerais pas juste parce que t'es dans mes bras. » Il laissa un temps. « Et surtout tu ne te cramponnerais pas comme ça à moi. »

Il se baissa un peu plus sur elle, la maintenant toujours en équilibre d'un seul de ses bras, l'autre étant agrippé à la rampe afin qu'ils ne tombent pas. Sa bouche frôla son oreille et il mordit doucement le lobe. Gaia ne put contrôler la réaction de son corps et elle se cambra, retenant de justesse un murmure. Son souffle devint un peu plus heurté, elle était incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, elle le voulait, point barre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la rendait toute chose, quelque chose qui l'attirait comme un aimant et qui lui donnait envie de le toucher, de le regarder, de l'embrasser même.

La bouche de Grimmjow continua à descendre le long de sa jugulaire, mordant parfois la peau, la parsemant de baisers appuyés. Alors qu'il arrivait vers ses lèvres Gaia réussit à se dérober et à glisser une marche plus haut, échappant à sa poigne, il se retrouva le visage en face de son alléchant corset. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers elle, un regard de bête affamé posé sur elle.

Pourquoi l'avait – elle esquivé alors qu'elle n'attendait que le goût de ses lèvres dans sa bouche ? Quelque chose de viscéral martelait son cerveau en arrière plan, elle devait fuir, sa raison lui disait de monter et d'aller se cacher dans le bureau d'Urahara jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire. Mais son corps semblait en décider autrement.

Grimmjow aimait quand sa proie lui résistait, quand elle tentait de lui filer entre les doigts, la partie n'en était que plus excitante et cette Gaia avec son air de jeune fille farouche l'attisait. Elle grimpa une nouvelle marche à l'aide de ses coudes et il fit de même en s'appuyant sur ses mains, ils continuèrent ce manège félin, leurs yeux liés magnétiquement, le pôle outremer et le pôle céruléen, chacun confronté l'un à l'autre se repoussant pour mieux s'attirer.

« - Ouch ! » Lâcha alors Gaia.

Elle porta la main au haut de son crâne qui venait d'heurter la rambarde, ils venaient d'arriver dans le coude que formait l'escalier et elle se retrouvait coincée entre Grimmjow et le mur. Il ne laissa pas passer pareille occasion et se cala tout de suite contre elle, entre ses jambes maladroitement écartées. Dire qu'elle n'osait pas danser sur scène avec un corps comme le sien. Il saisit son poignet et le porta à ses lèvres, il sentait le sang pulser sous sa peau d'albâtre. Il remonta tout son tatouage, passa sur sa clavicule.

« - Arrête … » Supplia – t – elle.

« - Tu sais que ton tatouage me rend fou ?

-Ce n'est qu'un tatouage. » Tenta Gaia.

« - J'aimerais beaucoup savoir jusqu'où il descend. »

Suivant son idée Grimmjow laissa sa langue aller caresser le haut de sa clavicule, son omoplate. Elle voulait le repousser, elle le voulait, sa conscience lui hurlait de le faire, son magnétisme avait quelque chose de dangereux elle ne saurait dire quoi, simplement elle le savait au fond d'elle-même. Mais son corps l'appelait tout entier et on ne pouvait résister à l'appel de la chair.

La bouche de Grimmjow retraça son tatouage jusqu'à la lisière de son bustier et alors qu'il le descendait un peu du bout du menton elle bougea un peu ce qui l'obligea à relever le visage. Elle se cambra sans vraiment le vouloir et cette fois il en eût marre de jouer. En une demi-seconde il avait franchi la barrière de vide qui les séparait et réunit leurs deux bouches.

Un incendie brûla entre eux, ce baiser avait quelque chose de dévorant, de passionnel. Il avait un goût de whisky, d'ambre et de mandarine, elle avait la tête qui tournait et rien ne s'arrangea quand il força ses lèvres pour aller toucher sa langue. Cette fois elle s'abandonna complètement à lui, sa conscience claqua dans sa tête et elle ne l'entendit plus. Elle se laissa aller à ce baiser si chaud qui la rendait brûlante de l'intérieur. Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou et il sût qu'il avait gagné. Il finit quand même par lâcher sa bouche, afin de reprendre sa respiration et de plonger à nouveau dans son océan personnel, ses yeux assombris par le désir semblait deux gouttes de nuit posées au milieu de son visage.

« - Viens. » Ordonna – t – il.

Il se redressa un peu brutalement et la tira d'un coup d'épaule vers lui. Il commença à grimper les marches vers l'étage tirant Gaia avec lui. Parfois il sentait sa réticence revenir et il s'arrêtait, la plaquait de nouveau contre le mur et l'embrassait fougueusement. Ces envies de battre en retraite l'obligeait à s'occuper encore plus d'elle, à la convaincre un peu plus qu'elle avait envie de lui et il adorait ça, Gaia n'était pas une proie si facile que ça finalement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de l'escalier, ils filèrent dans le couloir toujours seulement éclairé par une veilleuse rouge et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte marquée du nom « Urahara Kisuke – Directeur ». A cette vue Gaia sentit sa conscience et sa morale revenir au grand galop et elle lâcha la main de Grimmjow qui eût un sourire entre le sadique et le pervers.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de félins et elle se retrouva – encore ! – acculée contre le mur opposé à la porte. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et huma le parfum de ses cheveux encore attachés. Il passa la main dans son chignon et le défit laissa cascader ses longs cheveux d'ébènes, ses tresses délivrant un parfum de grenade.

« - T'as jamais rêvé de te faire prendre sur le bureau de ton patron ? »

Gaia ne répondit rien, son cœur s'emballa encore plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant. Ou alors qu'il l'embrasse. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. D'une seconde à l'autre elle avait peur que son patron débarque, qu'Hallibel décide de se demander où elle était, que quelqu'un arrive et les voit ainsi. Grimmjow se pencha près de son oreille et passa la pointe de son nez le long de la courbe de sa nuque, faisant cliqueter ses épaulettes de chaines.

« - Tu n'as jamais imaginé pendant tes nuits seule des scénarios plus osés les uns que les autres ? Et ça te réveillait tellement, c'était fort avec la seule envie … » Il saisit brutalement sa taille. « Qu'un homme te prenne. »

Ses propos crus la firent chavirer s'encrant dans sa peau comme un tatouage au fer rouge. Elle se colla à lui et gémit alors qu'il se pressait contre elle. Gaia sentait clairement son excitation contre sa cuisse et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ce fut même elle qui le poussa vers le bureau et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« - Voilà qui est mieux. » Susurra Grimmjow alors qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de pied.

« - Oh ferme-la. »

Grimmjow releva le visage de son cou et la regarda avec un œil neuf, la gentille petite fille devenait soudain un peu plus agressive, c'était intéressant. Il remarqua alors qu'un canapé se tenait dans la pièce à peine éclairée d'une veilleuse blanche allumée sur le bureau, tout à fait intéressant ça aussi.

Sans la moindre délicatesse il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la poussa sur le canapé où ils tombèrent allongés. Le poids de Grimmjow au-dessus d'elle rassurait Gaia, elle ne rêvait pas, elle était bien entrain d'embrasser cet homme magnifique qui la faisait s'embraser comme un feu follet.

Bientôt leurs baisers se firent plus heurtés et Gaia qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre passa les mains sous sa chemise, caressant chaque muscle qui roulait sous sa peau brulante. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait sentir le goût de sa peau contre sa langue. La serveuse lâcha sa bouche et alla mordre son cou, Grimmjow ne s'y attendant pas. Cette fille devenait une vraie panthère une fois qu'elle avait oublié sa raison. Il sentit les boutons de sa chemise céder alors qu'elle tirait dessus, et pas patiente par-dessus le marché, il adorait de plus en plus cette fille.

Gaia partit enfin à la découverte de son torse, il laissa une trainée de chaleur qu'il apprécia particulièrement. Pendant qu'elle était occupée ailleurs il entreprit de défaire son underbust et maudit le fabriquant de cette saloperie qui était un calvaire à ôter. Grimmjow émit un grondement courroucé et Gaia rit contre sa peau lui envoyant des frissons. Elle le trouvait si attirant, avec ce pli concentré sur le front quand il essayait – en vain – de défaire son corset.

« - Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle le repoussa un peu et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour mieux la voir. Gaia passa ses mains sur son ventre et plissa un peu le tissu rigide, les attaches sautèrent sans broncher et elle dût se cambrer pour le libérer de sous son dos. Grimmjow apprécia particulièrement la vue, son ventre moulé dans son bustier blanc paraissait alléchant. Il profita qu'elle soit occupée avec son bustier pour ôter sa ceinture et la poser délicatement sur le sol près d'eux et alors qu'il allait se baisser de nouveau vers son amante, il la trouva redressée près de lui, le fixant intensément. Ses yeux lui lançait des éclairs de désirs, elle se mordit la lèvre comme si elle allait faire quelque chose d'interdit.

« - Fais-le. » Ordonna – t – il sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait.

Gaia se mordit un peu plus la lèvre et d'un mouvement fluide des bras elle retira son bustier blanc, dévoilant tout son torse aux yeux de Grimmjow. Elle passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, lui laissant une vue parfaite sur ses seins et sur le reste de son tatouage qui s'enfonçait dans son pantalon. La lumière blanche marbrait sa peau comme des rayons de lune et faisait briller ses épaulettes, on aurait dit une sorte de figure mystique seulement vêtue de bijoux.

C'est avec une certaine fébrilité dûe à l'envie grandissante qu'il alla toucher cette nouvelle peau à découvert. Ses seins étaient chauds et il sentait clairement son cœur battre la chamade en-dessous. Son désir en prit un coup et son entrejambe lui fit un mal de chien, bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il avait envie d'elle. Grimmjow la repoussa contre le canapé et alla embrasser la pointe de ses seins qui durcissaient contre sa langue. Il la sentit ôter ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et il fit de même, embrassant toujours cette chair velouté. Puis il descendit sur son ventre et plus il approchait de son nombril plus sa peau vibrait et plus des sons sulfureux sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Il fit descendre son pantalon et son dernier sous-vêtement en même temps qu'il embrassait son aîne, les longs doigts de son amante parcourant ses cheveux bleus électriques. Tout son corps vibrait au rythme de ses baisers, de ses coups de langue, c'était comme s'il connaissait sa peau par cœur, comme s'il savait où la toucher pour qu'elle ressente encore plus de désir. Grimmjow remonta sa bouche contre sa taille, la faisant grogner de frustration.

Gaia retira ses dernier vêtements d'un coup de jambe, elle était presque soulagée que le jeune homme n'ait pas eu à se détacher d'elle pour l'ôter, elle avait l'impression que dès que leur contact s'amenuisait qu'elle manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, qu'elle allait manquer de quelque chose de vital pour elle. Il posa la main sur le bouton de son pantalon mais la main de Gaia vint se superposer à la sienne, il releva un visage surpris vers elle.

« - Pour ça aussi laisse-moi faire. »

Elle eût un sourire mutin qui lui lança une nouvelle flambée de désir dans les reins, décidemment on n'était sûr de rien avec cette fille. Elle était transfigurée et ne semblait plus prendre en compte ses anciennes valeurs morales.

Grimmjow décida pour une fois de se laisser faire, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'abaissa donc vers le cou de Gaia, y déposant des baisers, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. La jeune femme comprit le message et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses flancs avant d'atteindre la lisière de son pantalon. Elle détacha le bouton sans attendre, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente intenable, elle le voulait bon dieu ! Rien que le fait d'y penser lui retournait le ventre, elle avait envie de lui comme jamais elle n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait elle passa la barrière de son caleçon et alla emprisonner son membre brûlant entre ses longs doigts. Sous le coup de la surprise Grimmjow mordit son épaule, les mailles de ses épaulettes grinçant contre ses dents et Gaia gloussa, contente d'avoir réussi à le surprendre. Il allait lui lancer une réflexion acerbe quand elle débuta des mouvements de vas et viens langoureux sur son sexe. Il posa son front contre son épaule et son souffle devint hiératique en quelques secondes et il dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Comment faisait – elle ça ? Ses mouvements d'une lenteur insoutenable, ses doigts qui glissaient sur sa peau tendue, qui pressait son membre entre sa paume le rendait dingue, le mettant presqu'à bout. Il ne pouvait retenir son bassin d'accompagner ses mouvements et il sentait le bout de sa verge frotter sur le ventre tendue de la jeune femme.

Elle chercha à tâtons sa bouche et il lui consentit un baiser fougueux, lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang tant il se retenait de ne pas jouir entre ses doigts.

« - Grimmjow … »

Elle murmura son prénom comme si c'était un bonbon sucré qui glissait dans sa gorge, il pût presque voir les lettres flotter dans l'air tant elles étaient vaporeuses une fois sorties de sa bouche. Il la regarda, ses yeux voilés par le désir, une chape de sueur sur le visage.

« - J'en peux plus d'attendre … »

Et évidemment, Grimmjow étant au bord de la rupture, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se rehaussa un peu et enleva ses dernier vêtements encombrants, Gaia dans un mouvement gracieux des jambes, les écarta pour qu'il puisse un peu mieux se coller. Grimmjow prit place et se pressa contre elle, appréciant le contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, il embrassa encore ses seins et releva sa jambe droite sur son épaule.

Gaia passa ses mains sur ses bras et alla caresser ses cheveux, l'attirant vers lui pour qu'ils échangent un nouveau baiser. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende il entra en elle d'un coup de reins puissant. Elle se cambra et étouffa un cri de plaisir dans la bouche de son partenaire, ce qui eût pour effet de le rendre encore plus dure. Il lâcha sa bouche et laissa échapper un son rauque alors qu'elle passait sa seconde jambe sur sa hanche.

« - Putain t'es serrée …

-Grimmjow, bouge. » Ordonna Gaia dans un soupir d'extase.

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui donner un second ordre, il se retira et revint en force faisant claquer leurs peaux couvertes de sueur. Gaia se cambrait à chaque coup de reins, lui griffant les épaules, bientôt ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissement puissants et Grimmjow fut obligé de mettre une de ses paumes sur sa bouche. La jeune femme lui mordit la main avant de lécher sensuellement chacun de ses doigts.

Il sentit son membre se durcir encore plus si c'était possible, cette fille était une damnation. Elle se mouvait en même temps que lui, suivant ses coups de bassins frénétiques sans ralentir le rythme. Ses lèvres rouges de baisers s'ouvrait dans des cris muets qu'elle ne pouvait laisser sortir, son ventre se serrait sur son membre à chaque fois qu'elle étouffait un soupir.

Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là il le savait, alors il la redressa sur ses cuisses d'un mouvement brusque et elle ne put vraiment pas retenir son cri quand elle s'empala sur lui une fois assise sur ses cuisses.

Sa tête lui tournait, son ventre pulsait de chaleur et ses reins semblaient se briser à chaque coup de butoir. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible qu'il s'enfonce si loin en elle. Des vagues de plaisir la brisait, elle sentait le corps puissant de Grimmjow contre elle et l'euphorie de l'orgasme la gagnait peu à peu, était – ce possible de ressentir tout ça en même temps ?

Grimmjow mordit durement son cou alors que leurs bassins se frottaient plus brusquement, un courant électrique le saisit et il se déversa en elle. Son corps fit une secousse qui secoua Gaia à son tour. Il eût le réflexe de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et elle mordit la paume devant sa bouche, son cri s'étouffant à peine tant l'orgasme qui l'avait saisi venait d'être puissant.

Le front de la jeune femme retomba sur l'épaule de son partenaire alors qu'il posait le sien contre son plexus. Ils reprenaient calmement leurs souffles, Gaia sentait monter en elle une euphorie étrange, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Grimmjow la rallongea sur le canapé légèrement humide et la tourna vers le dossier, se collant contre elle, sa tête contre sa clavicule. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne mais il la dégagea et elle sentit qu'il fouillait le sol près de lui. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et chercha une position plus confortable, elle avait envie de dormir. Elle se moquait bien d'être dans le bureau de son patron, d'être nue contre un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Elle se moquait de tout ça, elle était juste bien, sereine.

Grimmjow bougea un peu et elle ronchonna mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il se décolla un peu mais revint rapidement contre elle, se redressant sur son coude. Gaia avait les yeux fermés, elle souriait doucement, la lumière blafarde de la veilleuse posait sur elle un halo presqu'angélique. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme vint frôler son oreille.

« - Tu es parfaite Gaia. Tu es la fin de mon œuvre, la pièce maitresse. » Sa voix était rauque, surexcitée.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu es la Sixième, la plus belle, le point culminant de mon œuvre. »

Gaia qui ne comprenait rien à son charabia ouvrit un œil, elle vit briller un éclat d'acier au dessus d'elle puis une morsure brûlante apparut dans son cou, aussi vive qu'une déchirure. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du feu liquide, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son corps se convulsa et Grimmjow roula au sol, se redressant rapidement, un sourire de fou au visage.

La jeune femme posa les mains sur sa gorge et les retira pleines de sang. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Que se passait – il ? Elle n'arrivait plus à assimiler ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme si une bombe venait de lui exploser dans la gorge. Des arcs électriques crépitaient dans son cerveau, comme autant de minuscules explosions qui lui mettait la tête en bouillie. Un liquide chaud se répandait sur sa poitrine, elle voulut se redresser, dire quelque chose mais son corps était mou, ses cordes vocales tranchées. Et Grimmjow toujours au-dessus qu'elle qui souriait.

Il vit petit à petit le bleu de ses yeux se ternir, son corps fit moins de spasmes, le sang se raréfia et devint plus sombre. Il se pencha sur elle alors qu'elle exhalait son dernier souffle.

« - Tu es parfaite Gaia. » Répéta – t – il.

Et elle ferma les yeux, imprimant le cobalt de ses pupilles derrière ses paupières à présent mortes, se demandant encore comment elle pouvait avoir aussi mal en étant aussi heureuse.

Grimmjow souriait toujours. Il s'habilla doucement, remit le poignard dans l'étui de sa ceinture, et relaça correctement ses chaussures. Et pendant tout ce temps il souriait. Puis il se pencha sur le corps à présent tiède de Gaia, il le repositionna comme il fallait, replaçant ses mèches de cheveux dans l'ordre, lui remettant les jambes droites, il prit même la peine de replacer ses épaulettes correctement. Puis il trempa son index dans le sang qui avait coulé sur le canapé et traça délicatement un Six sur la peau blanche de son ventre. Il saisit délicatement ses mains et les plaça en coupe juste en-dessous du Six.

« - Parfaite. » Murmura – t – il une dernière fois.

Puis il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte sans bruit comme si Gaia était juste entrain de dormir. Il n'alla pas se laver les mains malgré le fait qu'elles soient pleines de sang. Il ne s'inquiéta de rien et sortit simplement par la porte de derrière qu'il avait repéré en arrivant, ne croisant personne sur son chemin. Il huma par habitude l'air de la nuit, elle avait un goût de victoire encore plus présent qu'en début de soirée. Il avait accompli son œuvre, en trouvant la pièce parfaite pour terminer son ouvrage.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas d'avoir laissé son ADN partout sur elle, que ce soit en elle, sous ses ongles, dans sa bouche. Il s'en moquait complètement. Il n'était répertorié dans aucune base de données, mais surtout il était un caméléon, personne ne pouvait l'attraper, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître, il savait s'adapter. Grimmjow sourit de plus belle, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Puis il se coula dans la nuit comme si elle était son manteau.

* * *

Cette nuit là Renji recevra un appel de son petit ami, Ichigo. Heureux qu'il l'appelle pendant son service sûrement pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait plus tôt il décrochera tout en joie. Il déchantera bien vite en entendant les pleurs de son petit ami de l'autre côté du combiné.

Il arrivera vingt minutes plus tard au Strawberry, une foule de gens s'y pressant, une ambulance sur place, des infirmiers déconfits devant leur véhicule. Il rentrera dans le club, la chef des serveuses plus blanche que son bustier lui indiquera l'étage d'une voix d'outre tombe. Il se dirigera là-bas en quatrième vitesse, la peur au ventre qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son homme.

Il n'entendra pas les pleurs de Rukia, ne verra pas la pauvre Hinamori allongée au sol après un évanouissement, un urgentiste penché sur elle. Il trouvera à l'étage une belle femme à la peau mate, Yoruichi, qui lui indiquera l'intérieur d'un bureau au nom d'Urahara Kisuke. Il entrera et ce qu'il sentira en premier sur sa langue ce sera l'odeur âcre du sang, ce goût de fer qui vous colle à la peau. Puis l'odeur de la mort, celle qui vous descend dans la trachée, qui vous acidifie le ventre. Et il la verra, baignée dans son propre sang, un Six morbide dessiné sur le ventre et cette position de princesse qui vient à peine de s'endormir pour l'éternité. Un haut le cœur le prendra puis il se jettera sur son petit ami agenouillé au sol le visage baigné de larmes, un homme aux cheveux blonds penché sur lui, le regard éteint.

Il apprendra après avoir fait sortir Ichigo de la pièce que c'était lui qui avait trouvé Gaia dans cet état après que Hallibel ait signalé son manquement au service. Renji appellera ses collègues pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de l'affaire, et il raccompagnera son petit ami complètement sous le choc. Ichigo lui apprendra par la suite que Gaia était la gentillesse incarnée, qu'elle faisait bien son boulot, une fille bien sous tout rapport.

Le lendemain on trouvera de l'ADN du tueur en série partout sur le cadavre de la jeune fille mais impossible de l'associer à quiconque dans les bases de données du monde entier. Point Mort. Le tueur ne tuera plus jamais par la suite, comme s'il s'était rassasié une dernière fois avec le sang de Gaia. Hanataro pourra rendre sa carte étudiante à la gentille jeune femme qui l'avait aidé, à son enterrement entre deux de ses proches en pleurs.

Le lendemain Aizen Sõsuke apprendra qu'une nouvelle fille est morte entre les mains du tueur au Chiffre et il s'en moquera.

Et le soir même Grimmjow ira boire un verre dans un bar, sans avoir peur de se faire prendre. Heureux d'avoir réussi Son Œuvre grâce à Gaia.

* * *

_Et voila ! J'aime bien faire des fins tristes finalement ! _  
_On se retrouve bientôt !_

_Pim's_


End file.
